Something To Be Said
by kristy267
Summary: I can feel the love she has for me coming off in waves. Or maybe it's my own love for her I'm feeling. It's so hard to tell these days.


**a.n.: Romance... Edward and Rose... contest... not much more to say, really but, enjoy! =)**

**Rosalie**:

Can he not see how much I love him? Is it really _that_ hard to notice? Or does he choice to ignore it, therefore not noticing? Apparently so, seeing as he pays me little to no attention.

I love him but he doesn't feel the same way...

**Edward**:

I can feel the love she has for me coming off in waves. Or maybe it's my own love for her I'm feeling. It's so hard to tell these days. If only I could tell her how I feel; tell her we share the same feelings. Then maybe she wouldn't doubt herself like she does.

**Rosalie**:

He's a mind reader for God's sake! I _know_, he knows I love him. But I wonder if he feels the same for me as I do for him. What if this love is only one sided? What if he hates me like he let's on?

**Edward**:

She shouldn't think of the 'what ifs' it only makes her feel worse. And the worse she feels, the more guilty I feel. I've come so close to telling her but I can't. Something tells me not too. What's the worse that could happen? All I have to do is go up to her, grab her by the shoulders, look deep in to her eyes, and say 'I love you'.

Easier said then done, sadly.

**Rosalie**:

The worst that could happen is he could ignore me or bite my head off. He doesn't totally hate me does he?

No.

No one can hate me. I'm to beautiful. I don't understand how he didn't fall head over heels for me in the first place. Every other man I've come in contact with has.

Why didn't Edward?

**Edward**:

God, there she goes again. Looks aren't everything, why can't she see that? All she cares about is her beautiful looks. I love Rose for who she is, _not_ how she looks. Though I have to admit she's drop dead beautiful. And being a vampire only added to her beauty.

**Rosalie**:

I study him often.

His pale skin, sparkling in the sun. His warm touch when we brush by one another. That look in his eye when he looks at me. His mouth almost always in a frown. That bronze hair, always messy no matter what he does to it. His sent, making my knees weak. And that crocked smile that makes me melt. His voice sends chills though me, even when he's mad.

**Edward**:

I can't help but watch her.

The way her long blonde hair is never out of place. The anger in her eyes that never leaves. The way her hips move has she walks; the way she walks in general. How rarely she smiles. When she does smile I feel myself falling deeper in love with her. The way her voice wraps around me when she talks, even when she's being sarcastic. Her laugh, sounding like bells, makes me weak all over.

**Rosalie**:

I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell him of my feelings, no more putting it off.

**Edward**:

That's it. No more waiting, I'm going to do it today. Well, hopfully today...

**Rosalie**:

I stroll in to the living room where Edward is sitting at the piano. I keep my thoughts off of what I'm about to say as I walk over to him.

**Edward**:

I feel her enter the living room, her eyes fall on me like always. I try to read her thoughts but she's blocking them quite well. I try and act like I don't notice her and continue to play a song that was inspired by her. I hear her high heels hitting the hard wood floor, as she walks over to me. Rose hesitates then takes a seat next to me on the piano bench.

**Rosalie**:

He doesn't seem to notice me as he plays a song on his beloved piano. I recognize the song instantly, I don't know what he calls it but he plays it often. After waiting a moment, I tap him lightly on the shoulder.

**Edward**:

She taps me lightly on the shoulder and I turn my head ever so slightly to her. I try to make it seem as if I could care less about her when I actually care more then most but she doesn't have to know that just yet.

**Rosalie**:

I wish he cared more...maybe he does, maybe he cares but doesn't want me to know he does. I look him dead in the eye, preparing myself for the words I'm about to say.

What if this is a mistake?

**Edward**:

She's questioning herself.

But about what?

Her thoughts are guarded far to well for me to tell.

**Rosalie**:

I open my mouth but stop the words right before they leave my lips.

Our eyes are still locked...I can feel his breath that is un-needed on my face.

"Never mind." I say braking eye contact. I stand and turn from him.

**Edward**:

She goes to say something but doesn't get around to it.

"Never mind." She says moving her golden eyes from mine. She stands and turns away from me.

_Do something you idiot! This is your chance!_ A voice in my head screams at me. I listen to the voice.

**Rosalie**:

The music filling the house stops suddenly, mid note even. Edward takes hold of my hand, before I have the chance to walk even one step away.

"Wait." He says. "There's something I need to tell you."

**Edward**:

She turns back to me. Again, our eyes met. I feel myself losing my nerve, it's now or never.

**Rosalie**:

_This is it,_ I tell my self, _tell him._I feel myself almost ready to explode I want to tell him so bad. As we stare in to each other's eyes, both knowing something needs to be said.

**Edward**:

"Rose..." I say her name as she says mine.

**Rosalie**:

"Edward..." We speak our names together.

**Edward and Rosalie**:

"I love you." We say as one.

**_a.n.: Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**


End file.
